


Sorry

by bigmemegukheon



Category: MYTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, New Planet Icon, bad angst, lowkey don’t know how to tag this bc What Is Liyond’s real name, npi, past relationship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmemegukheon/pseuds/bigmemegukheon
Summary: No matter how many times he watched those videos, he couldn’t believe it. How far the younger had come, from a shitty unknown group that hadn’t even debuted to a somewhat successful group that was having their first comeback. He couldn’t believe it, or maybe he refused to.





	Sorry

Liyond paused the video playing on his laptop and sighed. He stared at the face of the person on the screen for moments longer than probably necessary, trying to determine why the younger man seemed so different from what he remembered. Liyond knew this person wasn’t someone who would really change a lot in the course of two years but something about this person was so different from two years ago, which was the last time he had seen him with his own two eyes.

Liyond wished he could see the face again, just for himself with no one around but them. He wanted to apologize for abandoning him and hold him as close as physics would allow. Now, of course, he couldn’t do that. The person was clearly happy with his new group and Liyond couldn’t leave Malaysia, he wouldn’t. Not with his sick mother and his father working to support them.

Sometimes he wondered how it came to be like this. How he had gone from being a part of a small, unknown group of happy young adults hoping to make it big in k-pop to what they were now. They had never officially debuted, nor did they officially disband. The company didn’t exactly exist anymore but they had never declared the group a disbanded one. They were a happy group of friends. Liyond was happy to lead them. Even if no one knew them, even if they could never become “household names” like their seniors EXO or SNSD. They trained and trained and trained some more, hoping to suffice to their company after A-PRINCE’s disbandment. Even when they decided they never could reach the fame they all shared the same dream of having, and parted ways, they still wanted to remain friends, to still keep in touch. “Hopefully in the future we together can find another company that will take us in, and have us debut. I have grown close to you all, and I want us to share the same dream for many years to come.”

They didn’t keep in touch for long. After two of them had decided to do their military service, and Liyond had to return to Malaysia, and one auditioned for another company, they all stopped talking.

It had been two years since he’d seen or spoken to any of them. Still, Liyond couldn’t shake the memories of the particular person.

He couldn’t forget the time he hugged him tightly for the first time, while the other was crying, and promised that they would become successful.

Liyond couldn’t forget the time he kissed each of the younger’s knuckles while his fist was clenched because Pyeongki had pissed him off.

Liyond couldn’t forget the time he kissed his forehead while there was a thunderstorm and the poor 18-year-old was scared of the thunder.

Liyond couldn’t forget the time he’d kissed the other’s cheek to calm his nerves before their Indonesia performance.

Liyond couldn’t forget the time he kissed his lips in the closet while they were hiding from Jonathan, Rown, and Jun. Liyond couldn’t forget the time he kissed the younger’s bare thighs in the secrecy of their dorm.

He ignored a single hot tear running down his face as he unpaused the video. He couldn’t watch it for longer than five minutes because the haunting thought of his maknae crying when they departed was too much. He couldn’t bear to watch him crying and being scared on this stupidly funny show, because he couldn’t be there to comfort him, to kiss him, to tell him it was alright.

_My little Eunsu is a leader. He’s the leader of a debuted group, a happy group, a group that just had their first comeback. He’s forgotten NPI, forgotten us, forgotten me._


End file.
